


degrees of touch

by frozensight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Oliver liked it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	degrees of touch

Sometimes Oliver liked it rough. He had that sort of attitude about him that just begged for being pushed up against the wall or shoved onto the bed, and John was never one to disappoint especially when he preferred it to be rough as well.  
  
But then there would be the nights where Oliver was vulnerable, where the island and its trials were fresh on his mind, and he wouldn't push John like he usually did. Instead he would gently kiss John, letting his lips linger while his hands began trailing down John's sides. He looked more for being held and loved, to be reminded that he wasn't alone anymore and that he had his family, his home, his friends, and that he would always have John.  
  
It was the slow and gentle times that made John unravel faster as Oliver had discovered, and neither one of them really minded.  
  
The rough times were for John so that he could try and control Oliver, who always gave the appearance of being uncontrollable, while Oliver got to be lorded over, got to relinquish power if only for an hour or two.  
  
The gentle times were more for Oliver so that he could remind himself that he could in fact love another person like he had loved Laurel once. It also served to remind John that there was so much more to Oliver than that exoskeleton he was fond of showing off to everyone, that deep down he was capable of pure feelings outside of rage and hate.  
  
And somehow together they found the stabilizing ground they both had almost forgotten they had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm sorry this is so short, but i only had these few words in my head and i felt like i might as well post it so voila!!  
> (oli and digs need to have more shenanigans and bickerings because those are my favorite moments)  
> ((bye hope you like it))


End file.
